bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Long Legs
Daddy Long Legs is a Wrath of the Lamb boss that can appear in Necropolis, The Womb or in Utero. He can also appear as a mini-boss in Cathedral and The Chest, but not as a replacement of the final boss. Daddy Long Legs' appearance resembles that of the arachnid of the same name. He hovers in the middle of the room much like Mom's Heart. He has four different attacks: *Stomping all four of his feet around the room. *Retracting into the air and stomping one foot at a time. *Spawning 2 spiders by coughing them up, much like Widow. *Slamming his own head into the ground to stomp you, firing bullets in all directions. Completing the Womb multiple times unlocks Triachnid as an alternative boss to Daddy Long Legs. Strategy Daddy Long Legs' attacks are listed above. During his first attack, zoning doesn't matter--he'll stomp anywhere on the ground to catch you while you're running. Look out for the shadows of his feet and avoid them at all costs. During this attack, you can only damage Daddy Long Legs directly when he is "lowered" to the ground. Otherwise, you'll have to damage him by shooting his feet, which are rather thin twigs of bone. During his second attack, running matters a lot. He'll follow you much like Mom 's foot, but at a more constant pace. His foot comes down quickly, but doesn't have the best range. Simply run a circle track around the room to easily avoid this attack. If you don't have enough speed, you might want to try some other tactics like a bit of a wiggle line. There is no strategy required for his final attack, as it simply happens once at the end of the second attack. Simply run at all costs until he slams his head down, in which he will get back up and stay in that position. He will resume again by doing his second or first attack. Upon death, Daddy Long Legs will spawn either the Daddy Long Legs item or a regular boss item from the expansion. Gallery Daddy Long Legs Attack 1 2.png Daddy Long Legs Attack 2.png Daddy Long Legs Attack 3.png Long legs.jpg Daddy Long Legs 2.png Trivia *Daddy Long Legs is a reference to the arachnids known as Opiliones, which are commonly called daddy long-legs, daddy long-legger, or even granddaddy long-legs. *The Daddy Long Legs can "boot" you out of a room with his stomp attack if you are standing close to a door, it will do this regardless of the door being closed, the room being an unexplored room, or while in The Chest. *The attack where Daddy Long Legs pulls up his head and stomps one foot at a time may be referencing Beady Long Legs from the games Pikmin and Pikmin 2. *Unlike most bosses, Daddy Long Legs does not have a death animation. Instead, when he dies, blood pours from the walls, resembling Blood Rights. Video .]] Category:Boss Category:Miniboss Category:Wrath of the Lamb